If I was A Girl
by TrueDespair
Summary: For YinPhoenix326. It's not that Kurogane couldn't answer Fai's question it's just that he doesn't want to. At All. Mentions of would-be GenderSwitch.


Here it is! Another one-shot. I know i should be working on **Twisted Tales of Tsubasa** and **Anything but simple**. however this is for **YinPhoenix326** because it's her birthday and i wanted to give her at least something.

This one-shot is for people who kind of wondered about Fai and/or Kurogane if they are turned into a girl. (i have fallen in love recently on genderswitch of the two!)

**Pairing: Subtle KuroFai**

**Genres: humor, a bit of fluff**

**Warning: a bit of language on Kuro's part (duh! XD)**

**Disclaimer: don't own them never will. **

**Enjoy!   
**

* * *

"Hey Kuro-tan, what would happen if I was a girl?"

Kurogane paused at mid-sip while drinking coffee. Sighing, he placed his mug on the table and looked at the wizard with a frown. "Why would you ask that kind of question?"

Fai sighed as he twirled around. "Well Kurgy, we've been to many worlds since the beginning of this journey and we have seen many unusual things in each one of them."

Kurogane was starting to become uninterested. "Right. So?"

Fai walked toward Kurogane and leaned his face forward close to his. "So, if given the circumstances, we might land in a world where our gender would be switched."

Kurogane grunted in agreement but pushed Fai away from his face. "Okay. I see your point Mage but why of all things do you want to know if you _can_ be a girl?"

Fai stepped back and thought about the question for a bit. Then just smiling he tapped the counter top with his finger. "Just curious I guess."

"I could never have a quiet moment with you around will I?" Kurogane asked with slight frustration.

Ignoring his question, Fai thought of something. "Well if I was really a girl, what would I look like?"

Kurogane stareed at the counter top in concentration. _'The Mage as a girl. Well he is practically a girl anyway so what difference can it make?"_

Just as he thought that an image comes into his head. His eyes widen as his cheeks are tinted with a bit of red.

"OH DEAR GOD NO!" Kurogane unintentionally shouted with his hands holding his head.

Fai, whowas slightly amused by this, poked Kurogane in the shoulder; snapping him out his horrid private moment. "Kuro-crazy, what were you thinking just now?"

Kurogane stared at Fai with an obvious look but turned his head away. "None of your damn business wizard." Then he paused for a moment. "AND IT'S KUROGANE!"

"Right right." Fai said, waving his hand in dismissal with a smile.

Kurogane grabbed his mug and chugs down his coffee.

Fai took the opportunity to make a ludicrous question. "Do you think that if I was a girl I would have big breasts?"

Kurogane promptly spewed his drink on the counter top. "WHAT!?"

"I said---"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID DAMN IT! THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!

Fai touched his chest with a thoughtful smile. "I think I would be a pretty girl with big breasts. Do you think so Kuro-love?"

"…." Kurogane couldn't exactly say anything without imaging him first.

Fai continued his talk. "Maybe some pretty long hair," He flipped his short mop. "My hips would be curvy instead of straight," Fai smoothed his hips in a circular motion. "And perhaps my middle area would be—"

"STOP IT!" Kurogane screams out.

Fai looked at him with a slightly confusing expression on his face. "Stop what?"

Kurogane couldn't speak but from the looks of his bright tomato face, his mind went into overload.

"Oh~? What was Kuro-buro thinking now?" Fai teased him a bit.

Kurogane sighed as he tried to get rid of the blush.

Fai eased up on the teasing and went with another question. "Well what would _you_ look like if you were a girl Kuro-manly?"

Kurogane stared at the magician with an appalling look. "How the hell would I know? I was born male and I'm going to die as male."

Fai shook his head. "Now now Kurgy, didn't I say that we would be going to worlds that might have our genders switch?"

"That doesn't mean I have to answer your stupid question."

"Well since you can't imagine yourself as a girl I'll do it for you." Fai announced in a playful tone.

Kurogane at this point wanted nothing more than to leave the room and never come back. However his curiosity has gotten the best of him. "Fine Mage. Since you're so damn persistent, why don't you go ahead?" He asked mockingly.

Fai stick his tongue out at the man. "Fine!" Then he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

Kurogane got up and grabbed a towel to clean the coffee stain left on the counter top.

He almost forgot about it.

While he was rinsing off the residue on the towel, he almost wet his upper body when Fai exclaimed very loudly.

"I GOT IT!"

Kurogane clutched his wet hand over his chest in shock. "Could you at least wait for me to clean or do you want me to get a heart attack, you idiot mage!?"

"But Kuro-puu~!" Fai whined playfully.

Grunting angrily, he sat down again and crossed his arms. "So? What do you got for me?"

Fai grinned happily. "Well if you were to be a girl, your chest would be _this_ huge!" He stretched out his arms on a wide scale to help Kurogane visualize what he's talking about.

Kurogane was less then amused.

"Then," Fai continued "You would have very curvy hips that would make Yuuko jealous."

Kurogane faintly smirked at the thought of beating the witch at least something.

"Then you would have the most beautiful black hair of all!" Fai touched his shoulders with both hands. "About right there."

"So what you're saying is that I would be the envy of both genders?" Kurogane asked; trying to push his ego down but failing.

"Yep!" Fai said proudly. "Though I would be jealous too~! Although," Fai walked up towards Kurogane and wrapped his arms around his shoulders with a lazy smile. "I prefer you just the way you are."

Kurogane couldn't argue with that. "I guess." He relaxed a bit while Fai gently ruffled his hair side to side.

"Now then," Fai released his hold and walked towards to the stove. "I have to get breakfast ready; we wouldn't want our dear children to starve today." He putted on a frilly pink apron while humming a tune.

Kurogane looked at Fai's back and contemplated on the conversation. He supposed that there would be a world or two that would make them the opposite gender at some point.

If that were to happen, would he be a baby about or suck it up and face it head on?

Or if he was born female would he be the warrior that he is now or take a different path that's similar to his mother or Tomoyo.

He wasn't sure about it until Fai brought it up.

Speaking of….

If the wizard turn into a girl, would that make a difference?

'_Nope. I don't think so. Whether a girl or a guy, Fai's still annoying.'_ Kurogane thought. He smiled at the possibilities of that happening.

Fai's Fai no matter what.

He walked up to Fai while he was cooking and whispered something in his ear.

"You know, I like you the way you are too."

Fai's eyes widened as he turned around only to see Kurogane leaving the room. Smiling, he went back into his cooking.

"Thank you, Kurogane."

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

Aww~! Wasn't that sweet~?

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on Profile.**

**Until next time~! ^__^  
**


End file.
